


The Asset and The God of Mischief

by Introvertatheart



Series: The Asset's New Life [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky makes a friend, Bucky tries to help, Loki doesn't want friends, Loki is sick, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-27 03:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21385432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introvertatheart/pseuds/Introvertatheart
Summary: Loki suddenly arrives to Earth without known cause. The Avengers believe he is trying to plan total domination again, but Bucky sees Loki through his illusion and nobody believes him when he says something is wrong with Loki.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: The Asset's New Life [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1343575
Comments: 10
Kudos: 95





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by @BootStrap.

After Steve fought in New York against aliens and Loki, he really couldn't be surprised by anything anymore. Then Bucky came along. Steve already had a hard time processing that Loki and Thor wasn't a fairy tale that his mom told him, now his best friend since childhood was mentally two year old and he had to care for him. Not that he had problem with that, it's just now Steve has seen probably everything and didn't question anything anymore.

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Sleepy." Bucky had finished taking his pills for seizures. They always made him sleepy, but Steve had a phone call with Fury that cut into Bucky's bed time and Bucky doesn't sleep well if Steve didn't tuck him in.

"Alright, let's go get in bed." Steve picked him up and put him in bed.

"Doggy?"

"Harley's right there."

"No, doggy." Steve had to stop for a minute. Harley was on her bed, what other dog was he talking about? Then he remembered. He went in the living room and got the item Bucky was requesting.

"Bucky, this is a horsie."

"Doggy." Bucky made grabby hands at the stuffed unicorn. Steve smiled and gave him the unicorn.

"I really need to get you into a school or something. You're almost three and your vocabulary is still limited." Bucky feel asleep with his Lamby and unicorn. Steve would have to talk to his therapist about schooling. While Steve tried his best to keep up with everything, he still needed to learn some other things. And he didn't have a lot of things to teach Bucky. Children's TV shows could only teach so much.

Not even an hour into the night, Steve could feel Bucky shifting a lot and Harley was crying. Bucky never shifted during the night, the seizure pills made him exhausted. Something was happening and he was really hoping it was just a nightmare. Steve turned on the bedside lamp, Bucky was awake and trying to get out of Steve's grip. Harley was by the window crying.

"Hey, what's going?" Bucky got out of Steve's grip and went to the window and looked up. Steve got up and looked at whatever they were trying to look at. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Then there was a bright light, Steve knew what it was.

"It's just Thor, bud."

"Thor?" Bucky tilted his head.

"The weird guy who falls out of the sky."

"Oh." The weird light disappeared. Harley calmed down and went back to his bed. Steve put Bucky back in bed.

"See Thor?"

"Yeah, we can go see Thor tomorrow." Bucky went back to sleep, Steve tried to sleep but something was off about that bifrost light. Thor usually came by a bolt of lightning, why was he coming by the bifrost now?

When Steve woke up, his phone was constantly buzzing. He truly wished he could just turn his phone off. Bucky was still sleeping on his chest, drooling, but asleep. Steve rubbed his eyes then reached for his phone.

Five missed calls from Natasha. Twenty plus text from Tony. Whatever was going must be important, so he called Nat.

"What's going on?"

"Loki's back."

"Oh, is Thor here too?"

"No, that's the problem."

"Oh."

"He came in last night, he still won't say why he's here. I was hoping you would be available to help out."

"Um, yeah, I have to bring Bucky though."

"Alright." She hung up. Steve sighed, Bucky was still asleep and it seemed like it was going to be one of those days where Bucky slept in. Steve carefully slid out from under Bucky and quickly took Harley out for a jog and a bathroom break. When he got back, Bucky was still asleep. He got Bucky dressed and got himself in more comfortable clothes. Steve packed Bucky's milk, paci and put his blanket over him. He was about to leave but then remembered Bucky probably wanted his stuffed animals to come along. He grabbed Lamby and the unicorn and they left the apartment.

Once they got to the tower, Steve had to carry Bucky around until Rumlow could come watch him. It was hard to maintain professionalism with a toddler sleeping.

"So he just came from the Bifrost and just walked in here?" Asked Steve.

"Yep, won't say why. Just sitting there." Said Tony. Steve looked at the God of Mischief in the Hulk padded cell. It wasn't like Loki to just be sitting anywhere. 

"_Captain Rogers, Mr. Rumlow has arrived_." Said Jarvis.

"I'll be back." Said Steve. Steve brought Bucky upstairs and gave him to Rumlow. After a quiet, but stern lecture about watching Bucky, Rumlow promised that he wouldn't let anything like that happen again and that Bucky would be in arms length at all times. Steve left and went back to deal with Loki.

After an hour, Bucky woke up not realizing where he was. Nothing looked or smelled familiar. What made things worse, he was alone. Well, Harley was with him and his Lamby and other doggy. But nobody was here.

"Daddy?" Nobody came. Bucky started to cry, he called for daddy again. Nobody.

"_Mr. Barnes, are you alright_?" Said the ceiling man.

"Daddy?"

"_Mr. Rogers has gone a mission, he will be back shortly. Would you like for me to contact Mr. Rumlow_?" Bucky shook his head. He got up, still crying. He got Lamby and the doggy in his arms. Harley followed him. He managed to get the door open and followed a faint smell of Steve. His nose lead him to cell where Loki was being kept.

"What have we here?" Said Loki. Bucky tilted his head and sat down in front of the cell.

"You are the winter soldier this world fears so much. I don't see what there is to fear." Bucky started to suck on his fingers and watch Loki curiously.

"What are you, a toddler?"

"Doggy." Said Bucky holding up his unicorn. Loki frowned then banged on the cage. Bucky wasn't fazed. Loki tried again to scare Bucky, but he, instead, started to laugh.

"Silly."

"Silly? Do you know who I am? I am Loki, rightful King of Asgard." Bucky titled his head again, Asgard sounded familiar. 

"Thor?"

"You have met my brother. I'm not surprised, he likes to hang around you mortal men." Bucky only stared at him, which probably meant he didn't understand none of what he just said. Then Loki hissed in pain and sat on the chair.

"Owie."

"I'm fine. Go away, you've wasted my time." Bucky touched the cage and it shocked him. Bucky was frozen for a second then started to shake. Loki looked at Bucky, then he started to seize. Harley laid on his legs then licked his face.

"I need help." Loki yelled. Nobody came for a while, Bucky stopped seizing. Then Steve and Nat came running in.

"What did you do? I swear if you hurt even one hair on his head, you will regret it." Said Steve.

"I did not touch him, you mortal. He touched the rails and got shocked."

"You didn't do anything to him?"

"Why would I?" Loki smiled.

"Let's bring Bucky upstairs, Steve." Said Nat. Steve nodded and picked up Bucky. They went upstairs, not knowing something was going on with Loki and Bucky probably knew what.

After Steve got Bucky upstairs, he yelled at Rumlow for leaving Bucky again. Rumlow couldn't even find an excuse. But he did feel bad. Bucky was okay, him and electricity still didn't get along and that was probably for the better that they didn't. 

"Hey, Buck, why did you go see Loki?"

"Owie."

"Are you hurt?"

"No, owie." Said Bucky pointing to the door where Loki was.

"Did Loki tell you he was hurt?" Bucky somewhat nodded.

"Don't believe everything he tells you. He will say anything to get out there. But he won't get out and he won't hurt you." Steve kissed his head and brought him to upstairs. Rumlow was getting an intense lecture from Nat. Suddenly, there was a flash of lightning. Bucky screamed and covered his ears. Thor opened the patio door, he was dressed differently, like he was going into battle. 

"Thor, we've talked about this." Said Steve.

"Forgive me, but where is Loki?"

"Downstairs, why is he here?"

"A question we both share. I will go talk to him." Thor went downstairs without even saying hi to Bucky, which he didn't like.

"Thor?"

"I'm pretty sure he's just busy. He'll come say hi when he's done." Bucky got off Steve's lap and went to Rumlow. 

"You got me in trouble, kid."

"Sowwy." Rumlow couldn't stay angry at his big blue eyes and picked him up.

"It's alright, I shouldn't have left you alone anyway. What you got there?"

"Lamby, doggy."

"Doggy? Are you calling the unicorn a dog?" Bucky nodded.

"Kid, this is a unicorn." Bucky tilted his head and smiled. Rumlow just chucked and accepted that Bucky just called a unicorn a dog. After much talk about Loki, Thor still couldn't get why Loki was here. 

"I think it's best if we all stay here for a while until we get this all sorted." Said Tony.

"Stay at the tower? Are you sure?" Asked Steve.

"Well if something happens, we all need to be prepared." Said Nat. Steve nodded and looked at Bucky. He wasn't bad with change as long as his routine wasn't messed up.

"Alright, I'll go get some clothes from the apartment. Can one of you watch Bucky?" Rumlow felt slightly offened, but nobody raised their hands, so Steve has no choice.

"Rumlow?"

"I will seriously watch him now."

"You make me nervous when you're watching him. I'll be back, Bucky, stay here and behave." Steve left. Bucky started to whine, the others left before he really started to cry.

"Come on, kid. Let's watch a movie." Bucky chewed on his necklace and sat on the couch. Rumlow let Bucky suck on his fingers, while most would thought it was gross, it was oddly satisfying and Bucky wouldn't stop eyeing his juice. So he dipped his fingers in the juice and let Bucky go at it. 

"Papa?"

"Yes?"

"Daddy go?"

"He went home to get somethings." 

"Daddy mad?"

"Why would he be mad at you? He's mad at me."

"Left?"

"I don't think he would be mad that you left. He's just upset that I let you down there with that bad man."

"Bad?"

"Yeah, Loki is bad. He hurt a lot of people a few years ago."

"Hurt."

"Does something hurt?" Bucky shook his head, then pointed down. 

"Owie."

"Is someone hurt?" Bucky nodded and pointed to the door. Rumlow looked at then frowned. Was he talking about Loki? He seemed fine when he first met him. 

"Is Loki hurt?" Bucky nodded. But before he could move, Steve came back with a suitcase and his bookbag.

"Daddy!"

"Hey, looks like he was able to watch you for once."

"Shut up. Look, I think he trying to say that Loki guy is hurt or something."

"Yeah, he told me too. Loki is a trickster, you know God of Mischief. Bucky can't see through his illusions, so we're not worried about him being injured. We're just trying to figure out why he's here. Thanks for watching him." Rumlow left. Steve fixed a bowl of Bucky's goldfish while he drew for a little bit.

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Doing?"

"I am drawing something special."

"See?"

"Yeah, come here." Bucky got up from the floor and sat on his lap. The drawing was of Bucky eating his goldfish while Harley was laid out being his pillow. 

"Daddy, draw." He pointed to Lamby and the unicorn.

"Oh, how could I forget them?" Steve draw Lamby and the unicorn. "Hey, did you ever give the horsie a name?" Bucky shook his head.

"How about Star?" The unicorn had a star on it's right hind leg.

"Star, Lamby."

"Yeah. How about we go get dinner ready then head to bed?" Bucky nodded and Steve picked him up. They had a quiet dinner and bath time. But Bucky suddenly just didn't want to sleep. Steve might have thought it was because they were in a different environment that he was so restless, but he's been able to get Bucky to sleep before. After giving him his paci, Bucky fell asleep. 

But in an hour into the night, Bucky woke up again. Steve was in a deep asleep and for once, wasn't cuddling him. Bucky got his Lamby and Star and left the bedroom. He opened the door to downstairs, which wasn't child locked. He went towards the cells and found Loki. He was different. Bloody face, his once slick hair was a mess. Bucky tilted his head then Loki saw him and then changed his appearance.

"You again?"

"Owie." He pointed to Loki's face.

"I am fine. Now go away, you pest." 

"Star, feel better." Bucky pushed Star through the rails. Loki got up and picked up the unicorn.

"Do you want me to have this creature?"

"Feel better."

"This will help me feel better? Does it have healing properties?" Bucky tilted his head. Loki looked at the animal, it was just a stuffed animal. Loki frowned then ripped one of the wings of the unicorn. Bucky screamed. Then the door opened.

"Bucky, why do you keep coming down here?" Said Steve picking him up.

"Hurt." He pointed to Loki. Loki only smiled that manical smile.

"Loki, if you put him under an illusion, you better stop now."

"He is under no illusion of mine. He thinks he sees something that isn't true, isn't that typical of you mortal fools?"

"Bucky is mentally disabled. Don't ever call him a fool."

"Ah, so he's been through hell?"

"A simple way to put it. Bucky, don't come back here. Do you understand?"

"Hurt."

"Look at him, he's not hurt. He's fine and just wants to play with your mind."

"Hurt." Bucky repeated. It was at these times Steve wished Bucky could talk more. Steve sighed and picked him up.

"He's fine, I promise. Now let's go back to bed." As they were leaving, Bucky waved to Loki. Loki smiled at him, then collapsed when the door shut. He was in agony and apparently the man child could only see it. He looked at the unicorn he tore apart and held it. The stuffed animal didn't have any healing properties, but it was making him feel better. 

Loki sighed and battled through the pain, a little flare of hope in him hoped that Bucky would come back and keep defying the Captain's order. Somehow, he felt like he was developing something with Bucky. A friendship? No, he didn't have friends, there was nothing developing.

Or maybe there was something, he was just in too much pain to figure it out.


	2. Chapter 2

Putting Bucky to sleep last night had been harder than what it needed to be. Steve tried everything. Warm milk, warm blanket, a lullaby and a story. Nothing worked. Steve texted Bruce to send him something so that he could sleep. He sent up a sleep aid and told him to dip his paci in the sleep aid. Miraculously, it worked. But now Steve had to find out what got him so restless.

This had to be Loki. Bucky's been with him more than enough times for him to fall under his illusions. Making him say that he was hurt. Loki was playing at something and he needed to figure it out before Loki figured out how to trigger the soldier.

Steve woke up before Bucky the next morning and had Rumlow sleep with him until he woke up. Steve went downstairs where most of the Avengers were already at Loki's new cell. A two way glass cell, not much better than the other one, but it still could keep the Hulk if it needed to.

"Anything?" Asked Steve.

"He's just been asking to see Bucky." Said Nat.

"Why?"

"You tell me. Why does Loki have his unicorn?" Steve didn't even notice that Loki had the unicorn. And Bucky didn't ask for it last night. What was going on?

"Let me talk to him." Said Steve. Nat buzzed the door open, Steve went in and stood across from Loki. Loki smiled.

"Where is your little one?"

"Sleeping. Why do you have his unicorn?"

"A fair question. He gave it to me."

"Why?"

"I will only speak to him."

"What have you done to Bucky?"

"As I told you Captain, that man is under no illusion of mine. Whatever he's see must be trick of his own twisted little mind. I know more about that man than what you think. And you're probably going to do the same thing you did with Dr. Banner. Keep him locked away, so that I don't find what makes him tick. But rest assured Captain, I know everything." Said Loki. Steve desperately tried to restrain himself, but ended up hitting the padded wall, leaving a dent. Steve left the room and tried to calm down.

"Rogers, you alright?" Asked Tony.

"I don't know what he's done to Bucky, but he keeps trying to get down here to Loki since he met him. But if Loki know Bucky has trigger words, I don't want him to stay here."

"We still need you here." Said Tony.

"And I will be. Bucky's going to stay with Rumlow until we figure this out. We can't risk Loki triggering him." Steve ran upstairs. Bringing Bucky here was probably the dumbest decision he has ever thought of. Well, Bucky could name a few others. But still, seeing the destruction he got with Clint, there's no telling what he would do if he got to Bucky.

Once he got upstairs, Bucky was eating and Rumlow was watching football.

"Everything alright?"

"I need you to keep Bucky until we get all this sorted out. Loki might know how to trigger the soldier and we don't need the soldier and a God running around here."

"Alright. You want me to keep him at my apartment?"

"Yes, go pack his clothes." Rumlow got up and went in the bedroom. Steve sat by Bucky and rubbed his shoulder.

"Hey, you're going to go stay with papa for a while."

"No."

"Bucky, I promise I will come see you every night before you go to sleep. It's just not safe that you stay here anymore." Rumlow came back with his bag. Bucky started to cry and chew on his arm, now wasn't the time for a tantrum but Bucky doesn't care.

"Bucky, come on kid." Bucky was in the near stages of a tantrum, but wasn't at the stage of hitting and kicking out. Rumlow picked him up, Steve kissed Bucky's head and tried not to cry.

"Here. This is the spare key to my apartment, you'll probably need more dog food and more diapers and clothes. But if he isn't settling down at your apartment, bring him to mine." Said Steve. Rumlow nodded and left with Bucky and Harley. Steve sighed as he could still hear Bucky crying. This wasn't fair to Bucky, but this had to be done so he could be safe. 

A few hours after Bucky left, Loki refused to talk to anyone unless they brought Bucky. Tony opted to use force. At this point, it wasn't a bad idea. None of their interrogation methods was working, everyone was irritated, but tried not show it. But this was irritating, what was Loki doing on Earth and why did he want Bucky?

"Okay, let's breakdown everything that's happened since Bucky's made contact with Loki." Said Nat.

"We weren't down there when he first met him. But Bucky kept saying hurt. And the second time, he was still saying hurt. But Loki is fine, unless he's putting up an illusion." Said Steve.

"That's foolish. I know when my brother is fooling me. He looks fine." Said Thor.

"But maybe Bucky can see things we can't." Said Bruce. Everyone turned to him. "Well, there have been reports that toddlers and even some children can see things we can't, like on a paranormal level. But with Bucky's mind as regressed as it is, it would make sense that he's sensing a change in Loki's energy."

"So what you're saying is Loki could actually be hurt or something?" Said Steve.

"He could be. But I don't want to jump to conclusions and then New York happens all over again." Said Bruce.

"LOKI, IF YOU ARE INJURED TELL US, NOW!" Thor yelled. Loki only smiled and said Bucky. Thor growled.

"Like yelling would speed up the process." Said Tony, rubbing his ear.

"I am not in the gaming mood, Stark."

"Look, the best thing we can do is get Bucky down here and see if he can get anything out of him." Said Nat.

"And have him interrogate by snuggling or better yet have Loki trigger him?" Said Tony.

"I don't like the idea of Bucky being anywhere near Loki. But nobody has offered up any reasonable solution to getting Loki to talk. So Steve, get Rumlow to bring Bucky here and we will go from there." Said Nat. Steve hesitated. If Bucky was the only person Loki would talk to, then they had to bring him down. But if Loki even thinks of hurting Bucky, Stark wasn't going to have a tower at the end of the day.

After five, oddly short minutes, Rumlow came back with Bucky, who instantly went to Steve and snuggled him.

"How did you get here so fast?" Asked Steve.

"We weren't far. We stopped to get ice cream so that he would calm down. It worked and they have dog ice cream cups too. You should try it." Said Rumlow. Steve sighed and looked at Bucky, he had been eating ice cream. His shirt was covered in vanilla.

"Hey, Buck, when you talk to Loki, does he look like he is playing like he is hurt or is he actually hurting?" Asked Steve.

"Hurt."

"Young one, I need you to answer the question. Is Loki doing an illusion?" Said Thor.

"Easy Thor, let's take small steps. Bucky, do you want to go talk to Loki?" Said Nat. Bucky nodded. "Okay, we'll be on the other side of that glass. If you need us, just come to the door." Steve, reluctantly, put Bucky on his feet. Natasha opened the door and Bucky and Harley went in. Loki instantly smiled.

"You're back. I was beginning to think they took you away."

"Hurt."

"I know they've told you to ask me if I was fooling you, but I know better." Bucky tilted his head then held up Lamby.

"You want me to have this one?" Bucky shook his head. Then pointed to the unicorn. "Oh yes. You want this one back?" Bucky nodded. Loki gave him the unicorn back, apparently he had repaired the wing he broke. Bucky smiled and played with his animals. This was probably very irritating for everyone on the other side of the glass, but Bucky didn't care.

"Little one?" Asked Loki. Bucky stopped playing for a second then looked at him.

"Are you afraid of me?" Bucky shook his head.

"Can you see the real me?" Bucky nodded and got up. He poked Loki's stomach and Loki smacked his hand away.

"Hurt, tell daddy."

"Your daddy wouldn't let me out of this room without reason, none of the avengers would. Not after what I did to their precious city and their friend. I have nobody, I have no friends, but you wouldn't understand that."

"Friend."

"You want to be my friend?" Bucky nodded. He put Star and Lamby together, making them hug. Loki sighed, but nodded.

"Hurt, tell daddy." Bucky got Loki's hand. Loki got up with him and walked with to the door. The door opened, but everyone had their weapons out and ready to strike. Bucky growled at them, but Loki touched his head.

"Easy, they have reason to be wary of me. I'm surprised that only you can see through my illusion."

"Hurt." Said Bucky, pointing to his stomach.

"Yes, little one. It does." Loki's illusion fell as did his strength. Loki collapsed, Bucky sat down with him.

"What is wrong with you, brother?" Asked Thor running over.

"I went to one of the Midgardian worlds. I was not welcomed. I tried to transport back, but something hit me and knocked me out of the Bifrost." Said Loki.

"Why didn't you stop the illusions faster and get help?"

"Like I said, I'm not welcomed anywhere anymore." Loki passed out. Thor picked up Loki and carried him to medical. Bucky looked at Steve, who picked him up and held him close.

"I'm sorry that I didn't believe you." Steve kissed his head then brought him upstairs.

"See, 'oki?" 

"Maybe, Bucky, but right now; it's way past your nap time and daddy is a little tired too. Can we do nap time?" Bucky nodded. It was a long day and Bucky really needed a nap. But at least they finally got answers to their problem.

Later in the day, Bucky and Steve watched a movie. Jarvis was kind enough to make soft served ice cream. Not that Bucky needed anymore sugar, but it was a reward. Then the elevator dinged open. Thor and Nat came and sat on the side chairs.

"How's Loki?" Asked Steve.

"He is well. He has some internal damage from whatever hit him. But Dr. Banner was able to help him." Thor got up and kneeled in front of Bucky. "You have my eternal thanks for helping my brother. Loki owes his life to you." Bucky tilted his head. Steve smiled, of course he wouldn't understand half of what Thor just said.

"In basic words, Thor is saying thank you for helping Loki and Loki needs to gets you a present for helping him." Said Steve.

"Rogers, Loki is in debt to Bucky. He owes him his life."

"That's fine. But Bucky doesn't understand what that means, so just have Loki get him a toy." Thor nodded. 

"See 'oki?" Asked Bucky.

"Yeah, he's awake." Said Nat. Steve gave Bucky a piggyback ride the walk down. Once they got to Loki's room, they saw that he looked better than before. Bucky got off Steve's back and laid on the bed with Loki.

"Gentle, little one." Loki sat up a little. Bucky was whining, Steve knew Bucky had a habit of sleeping on people's chest when he got comfortable. And Loki wasn't in the best condition for that.

"Bucky, gentle. Remember, he's got an owie." Said Steve. Bucky seemed to understand that and laid on the pillow.

"I guess I should thank you for helping me."

"No hurt."

"I'm all better. Thank you." Bucky smiled and lifted the unicorn. "Want to see something cool?" Said Loki. Bucky nodded. Loki moved his fingers a little and the unicorn started to float. Bucky was in complete awe and clapped. Loki suddenly grunted and the unicorn fell.

"More, please?"

"Maybe once I'm out of the hospital, okay?" Bucky nodded and played with his unicorn. 

"That might have to wait. Once you are healed up, you are going back to Asgard to speak with father about this." Said Thor. Loki rolled his eyes, Bucky smiled and poked his face. Loki tried bit his finger, but Bucky was laughing a lot and it was causing Loki to laugh.

"Rogers, do you want him?" Asked Loki.

"What?"

"I want to keep Bucky with me." Said Loki. Steve frowned, picked up Bucky and held him tight. "I guess that is a no."

"That is a dead serious no. You don't know how to care for him. He does more than just laugh." 

"But he's my friend."

"He's my kid. I raise him and you are not taking him off of this planet." Steve was genuinely upset that Loki even offered to take Bucky away. But they had created a bond somehow and Loki needed Bucky's friendship , he didn't want to ruin that.

"Look, after you've done all your stuff on Asgard, I'll let you come visit him as playdates."

"Can he go see different planets?"

"Playdates will be on Earth. In the tower, supervised." Fair enough.

"Daddy, hungry." Said Bucky.

"I am too. How about some chicken and rice?" Bucky nodded. "Say bye to Loki."

"Bye 'oki." 

"Goodbye, little one." Bucky waved bye to him. Loki could hear Thor talking to him, but he tuned him out. He finally has a friend who doesn't fear him. He couldn't understand why Bucky didn't fear him, maybe he never knew what he did. But Loki knows what Bucky did in his life and he wouldn't believe that he was the same person. They saw past each others flaws and became friends. Loki smiled at that, the one friend he was able to gain had no idea what he has done or could do. But Loki wouldn't hurt Bucky, maybe the other Avengers, but not Bucky. 

He would never hurt a friend.


	3. Chapter 3

When Bucky found out his friend, Loki, was going to come down for a visit, he was ecstatic. He hasn't seen Loki in over a month. But he still asked for him every week. They decided to have the play date at the tower, since it was a little safer than Steve's apartment. Steve would also be with them because he didn't trust Loki to be alone with Bucky for even a second. So to save what little sanity he had about this play date. He would be in the room with Bucky and Loki.

"Bucky, are you ready to go?" Asked Steve. Bucky nodded. Steve put his harness on and they left. Once they got to the tower, they went the main level. Loki and Thor was already there.

"'Oki."

"Hello, little one. How's my best friend?"

"'Oki, okay?"

"I am fine. I asked about you."

"Good."

"That's good. Shall we start our play time?" Bucky looked like he wanted to say yes. But looked to Steve.

"Daddy, please?"

"Yeah, go ahead. I'll be right here." Steve and Thor sat on the couch, while they played with Lamby and Star. Loki did a few magic tricks that had Bucky completely amazed. Loki tried to hide the slight tremble in his hands, but Thor noticed. 

"Captain, may I ask a question?" Asked Thor.

"Yes?"

"I haven't been able to pinpoint it, but Loki has been acting a little oddly."

"Such as?"

"He's been staring off in the distance and stopping conversations suddenly and his limbs shake a little."

"Is it violent shaking?"

"No."

"Hm. I would say seizure, but I would ask Bruce. I'm no doctor. When Bucky has a seizure, he convulses pretty badly. His whole body shakes."

"But if he is having these seizures, why wouldn't he tell me?"

"Some people don't remember or realize that they've had a seizure. I know that's hard to digust, but don't get mad at him because he can't remember." Thor nodded and watched Loki. He wasn't necessarily angry that Loki couldn't remember his weird moments, just very concerned that looked like anger.

Then Steve started to hear Bucky growl. Loki was trying to get to one of the stuffed animals and Bucky was covering them with his body.

"Bucky, relax." Said Steve. Bucky was trying too, but he was guarding and he wasn't letting go. Steve had to stop him before he went for a bite.

"Let go of the toys, Bucky."

"No."

"Let them go or you'll be in timeout." Bucky growled then bit Steve's hand.

"I've tried to be nice about it, but you aren't listening." Steve picked him up and gave Lamby to Loki. Bucky screamed and started to kick out. Steve sat him in the corner, Bucky wasn't one to get up from his timeouts when he was upset. Steve felt that he was lucky enough to have a toddler who just screamed out his emotion in one place than constantly running around screaming.

"Stay here until I say you are ready." Said Steve. Bucky screamed again and hit the floor. Loki and Thor looked concerned. 

"He's fine." Steve smiled.

"Did I do something wrong?" Asked Loki.

"No, Bucky doesn't know how to share. And he's having trouble working out his aggression. So he's guarding his toys." Said Steve.

"Oh." Said Loki, suddenly looking up and staring at the ceiling. Harley crawled over to Loki and laid on his legs.

"That's what I've been seeing him do too."

"Yeah, he's seizing."

"What do I do?"

"Just leave him be. Harley will make sure he doesn't hurt himself." Said Steve. A lot was going on, Bucky was having a tantrum and Loki was having an absence seizure. After a few more seconds, Loki sighed and looked at Thor.

"What happened?"

"You had an absence seizure. Are you feeling okay?" Asked Steve.

"Yes, I feel fine. Is Bucky okay?" Asked Loki. Steve didn't even realize Bucky had stopped having his tantrum. He got up and crouched in front of Bucky.

"Are you okay?" Bucky nodded. "Why were you upset?"

"Don't know."

"Yes, you do." Bucky shook his head. "I think I know, you don't like to share your toys. So you became upset. Sound about right?" Bucky looked at him. Steve took that as a yes.

"You need to go apologize to Loki." Bucky got up and went to Loki.

"Sowwy."

"It's okay. Can we continue to play?"

"Color, please."

"Of course."

"Loki, Bucky do guys want a snack?" Asked Steve. Bucky nodded.

"Just some water, please." Asked Loki. Steve nodded and got up. While Bucky and Loki were coloring, Thor was starting to notice that Loki's arm was twitching. Bucky would stop coloring for a minute to stare at Loki, but Loki would assure him that he was okay. They finished coloring one page and started on another then Loki froze.

"Brother, are you alright?" Asked Thor. Bucky was staring at Loki again. Harley laid on Loki's legs, using her body weight to lay him flat on the ground. Thor crouched down by Loki and kept trying to get him to respond. The response he got was a groan from Loki. Thor was panicking which was causing Bucky to be nervous. 

Then Loki convulsed.

Thor made a move to pick up Loki, but Bucky smacked his hand away.

"He needs help." Bucky shook his head then laid down next to Loki. That's when Steve came in. 

"Oh no."

"He needs to get to Banner, but Bucky won't let me touch him."

"Cause you're not supposed to touch a seizing person unless they are in danger of hurting themselves. Harley is there to make sure he doesn't get up. And I think Bucky is serving as comfort as well. How long has he been seizing?"

"Uh a minute."

"Okay, just keep time. I'll get Bruce." Steve ran back out. Thor was fighting every instinct to just hold Loki and tell he was there, but he trusted Steve. So he wouldn't touched him. Loki took a deep breath then fell asleep.

"Loki? Hey, Loki?" Said Thor. Loki didn't respond, but Bucky growled at him. Steve came back with Bruce who immediately examined Loki.

"Is he okay, Banner?"

"Yeah, did he recieve anymore treatment after you guys left?"

"No. He was back to his normal self after a few hours."

"Is he stressed at all?"

"I would have reason to believe so. He hasn't been sleeping well and performing a lot of task weirdly."

"I don't know if Asgardian bodies is the same as human bodies, but I can tell his body is stressed and is still healing from the injury. So he's had a stressed seizure. I recommend he rest for a while."

"Will they happen again?" Asked Thor.

"For a while, until he relaxes and gets plenty of rest." 

"Alright, I will make sure he gets plenty of rest when we return."

"For now, looks like he and Bucky are getting their own rest in." Said Bruce. Loki and Bucky were asleep. Steve laid out a blanket over them. 

"I believe I would benefit from a lesson about seizures." Said Thor.

"I am willing to teach you. Come with me." Said Bruce. He and Thor went to the lab while Steve watches over Loki and Bucky. These two were really something else, even though Loki hasn't been having seizures as long as Bucky has. They were bonding. But Steve wasn't going to lie, he still didn't trust Loki enough to let Bucky be alone with him.

Late into the afternoon, Loki woke up, a little disoriented but okay. And Bucky was with him through the whole thing.

"Little one?" Asked Loki. Bucky looked up from his tablet.

"I have enjoyed our play date, but I am afraid I must go home." Bucky's smile instantly fell. He shook his head and started to cry. Loki opened his arms, Bucky crawled into his arms and rested his head on his shoulder.

"Stay, please."

"I can't. I want to be here. I have to go home." Loki could feel a wetness come through his shirt. Bucky was crying. Loki hugged him tighter, he didn't want to leave but he had to go home. 

"Just remember, you are my best friend. I will visit when I have time."

"Love 'oki." 

"I love you too, little one. Oh, I almost forgot, here." Loki pulled out a stuffed cat from his pocket. It was smaller than his other two and it had a hook on its head, but it was cute.

"What do you say, Bucky?" Said Steve.

"Thank you."

"I should be thanking you for saving my life twice now. But you are welcome."

"Daddy, here." Steve took the little cat. Then he had an idea. He got Bucky's paci and hooked the kitty on the paci. Bucky's eyes lit up and made grabby hands at the paci. Steve gave it to him and he put it in his mouth. It was really cute.

"Alright, little one I must go." Loki hugged Bucky again and left with Thor. A tiny part of him was telling him to abandon Asgard and hopes of ruling and just live life out here with Bucky. But he really did want to rule Asgard. He just wanted to do it with Bucky as his best friend. As they reached the top level, Thor was smiling at Loki.

"What?"

"I've seen you yell at all the other children at Asgard. But when you're with Bucky, you are like a completely different person."

"He's my best friend. I understand him and he understand me."

"I'm glad you have made a friend. But when you arrive home, you must rest. Banner has told me that you have put a lot of stress on your body and that is why you are having seizures. You need rest."

"I will."

"By the way, where did you get the stuff cat from?"

"It was attached to some little girl's bookbag. She didn't need it, it was worth seeing Bucky smile." Thor lightly punched him in the arm. Loki smiled, but it really was worth taking the little cat from the little girl. Seeing Bucky smile had made his day. He just wished he could see it everyday.

"I can see why Rogers is so protective of him."

"It's not just him. Practically everyone he meets becomes friends with him. Rogers just has a level of protectiveness that is slightly above ours." They got to the top level and took the Bifrost home. Loki didn't consider himself protective of Bucky, but he wouldn't hesitate to cut someone's throat if they even looked at him the wrong way.


End file.
